The Time Will Come for Us
by everyhazyday
Summary: Shouldn't they be content? Mary and Matthew are happy, but their lives are missing something.
1. Chapter 1

_First multi-chapter story. Hope it goes alright. Thanks to pemonynen for reading over my chapter before I published. _

_It has come to my attention that "Where Late the Sweet Birds Sang" by EOlivet has a similar premise. I haven't read it and I am sorry if our ideas overlap. _

* * *

Mary put on a smile, even thought it hurt her to do so. It was a familiar pain, the same she had felt when she had received Sybil's letter announcing her third pregnancy, the same pain she felt when soon after it became apparent Edith was expecting also. It was almost a constant, dull ache but looking down at the baby girl in her arms it seemed to engulf her.

"She's beautiful, Edith, does she have a name yet?"

Mary, who didn't look up from the little face, missed the look Edith gave her husband. "I can't quite convince him of my name choice." She smiled, "I want to name her Sarah."

"It's the name of my first wife," Edith's quiet husband spoke up, "I told Edith she doesn't have to do that, she is my wife now," turning to Edith, "you are my wife now."

"I know that and I am thankful for that but I don't think she needs to be forgotten either."

Quietly, Mary got up and placed the sleeping baby on the bed next to Edith. "I will let you two discuss this more in private," she teased as she left the room.

* * *

When Mary was ushered into his office Matthew could immediately tell something was wrong. As good at concealing her feelings around other people, after nearly four years of marriage Matthew could usually read his wife's emotions.

"What's the matter? Are Edith and the baby alright?" Matthew asked as he moved to pull his wife into an embrace.

She hastily wiped at her teary eyes. "Yes, it's nothing like that. The baby came this morning and everything went well. They have a beautiful little girl." Mary's voice cracked a little and it dawned on Matthew what was making Mary so emotional.

Matthew had told Mary over and over not to worry; they had a beautiful daughter already and plenty of time of time to produce an heir, but now that it was going on three years since they had Maggie he was starting to worry a little bit himself. He wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, understanding why seeing Edith's new baby would make Mary sad.

Standing straight again, Mary brushed at the wet spot on Matthew's shoulder. "I'm sorry; I got your shirt wet. I really shouldn't be so emotional; it's just been a long day."

"It's alright; the time will come for us too." He paused and licked his lips, unsure how to ask the question on his mind. "You don't think you could be now?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh Matthew, what have I been telling you? Don't get your hopes up."

Matthew turned back to his desk, not surprised, but still a little disappointed in her answer. "I just have a few things to finish up here; if you want to wait we can go home together."

A few minutes later Mary and Matthew found themselves walking together in the early evening light, talking of lighter things.

* * *

_I have another chapter written and will post it soon, but I'm trying to decide if this story-line is worth pursuing because I know where I want it to go but not 100% sure how to get there._


	2. Chapter 2

_This update is quick, but I doubt I will ever be this fast again. I just happened this part written before I got the nerve to post the first chapter._

* * *

When the Crawley girls were young the dowager countess had insisted the best way for them to learn proper manners was for them to practice by visiting her. Sybil and Edith had fallen out of the habit as they grew but Mary enjoyed her grandmother's company and continued to faithfully go every week.

"It's lovely about Edith's baby, I suppose after having boys with his first wife, that her husband is pleased it's a girl."

Mary nodded in agreement, knowing full well that her grandmother had more to say.

"Only it's too bad that you and Matthew only have a daughter- where as he is going to be the Earl and you need a male heir." Regardless if Violet saw her granddaughter's eye roll she continued on, "Now Margaret is a lovely child, but I hope that she is not the only one that will grace you home. It's been what, three years since you had her?" Are you planning on having another?"

"Oh granny, it was you who taught me that is no way to speak in polite society."

"Well good thing for me I am your grandmother and therefore don't have to be polite society to you. So tell me, are you doing your duty and trying to produce an heir?"

"Honestly, what a question to ask, but if you really must know, the absence of our second child is not from lack of trying."

"Well that's reassuring to hear at least."

With Violet at least partially satisfied by Mary's answer, the topic soon changed to Sybil's impending visit.

* * *

Squeals of laughter filled the air as Matthew caught Maggie, twirling her around before releasing her to in turn chase him. Mary smiled, she loved watching them play together and in the warm evening she drank in the sweetness of her husband and daughter together.

"Alright Maggie, you have worn me out." Matthew said as he dropped onto the lawn next to Mary.

They watched in silence for a few minutes as their daughter skipped away, content to play by herself for a bit.

Mary finally broke the silence, "you aren't disappointed are you? That she's a girl, I mean."

"How could I be? I couldn't imagine life without her." He paused, "What makes you ask?"

"It's just that granny asked me today if we were doing out part to produce an heir."

Matthew laughed out loud. "Poor cousin Violet, she has a hard time when things don't go according to her plan. Actually though, my mother had a similar conversation with me the other day- she's not as worried about the heir obviously, but wanted to make sure things were alright between us."

This time it was Mary's turn to laugh, she could imagine how uncomfortable Matthew might have felt discussing such things with his mother. "It seems the whole family is worried about us."

Turning serious, Matthew turned to look at his beautiful wife, "are you worried about us?"

Looking out at their daughter, who was now collecting flowers, obviously immersed in her own imaginary world, Mary leaned to rest her head on Matthew's shoulder and smiled "not today. Today I am just happy."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry I can't go with you today, I just have to be at work today. I will come up as soon as I can."

Mary nodded, she understood. Even though it had been years since Sybil and Tom got married there was still always a tense mood at Downton when they came to visit. Mary didn't mind, she loved Sybil and respected Tom, but it was always better with Matthew by her side.

After her husband left Mary took her time getting ready. She knew no matter their good intentions Sybil and her family never made it before the late afternoon. But they must have left earlier than usual because as the great house came into her view Mary could see Sybil and her family just getting out of the car. As she approached her mother was excusing her father's absence as usual and Sybil's older boys were running around the drive, excited to be able to stretch their legs.

Sybil was talking to Cora and Edith, "the boys have been asking all day if they can see the horses when we got here."

"Perhaps Tom can take them to go riding, I had thought us girls could go for a walk this afternoon." Mary understood Edith suggestion and Sybil's quick acceptance of it, not only had neither of her sisters been the horsewoman she was they had also both recently given birth to their youngest children.

Not only was Tom willing to take the boys (and their cousin Maggie) to the stables, he seemed relieved to escape the company of the Crawley women.

Right away Sybil's baby was in his grandmother's arms and it wasn't long before Mary was carrying the sleeping Sarah in her arms. Mary walked in silence, enjoying the warm baby in her arms as well as the comfortable companionship of her sisters. They hadn't always gotten along, but time, marriages, and children had overshadowed their differences.

The conversation mostly revolved around their children, it being their first time together since the two new babies had been born. Mary let them talk; only adding comments here and there, her mind on the day Maggie was born.

_The night was finally still, it had been a long day and an even longer evening as their baby had made her way into the world. Finally, it was just the three of them alone; Mary sitting up in bed with Matthew beside her, a tiny girl in his arms. _

"_Little Maggie," Matthew whispered as his finger ran down her nose and traced the little lips. "You did perfectly, she is perfect." _

_On the day of her wedding Mary had thought she couldn't be happier, but here she was, happier than ever at the sight of Matthew and their daughter… their daughter, their beautiful daughter. _

_Margaret started to whimper and Mary moved to take her from Matthew, but he stood up with her instead, bouncing her up and down slowly while he moved about the room. To Mary he said, "You sleep, I can get to know my daughter." _

_Mary closed her tired eyes and just before she was overcome with sleep she heard Matthew whisper to his daughter "Maggie, you be good and you be strong. I hope as you grow that you will know that your father loves you, I hope you don't make the same mistakes I did but you can end up with the same happiness." _

Mary hadn't thought about that night in such a long time, she would have convinced herself it was a dream if it wasn't so clear in her memory. She was lucky to have Maggie but Matthew was a wonderful father and deserved to have the chance to do it again.

* * *

It was unspoken when the women went through after dinner that the men wouldn't be too far behind them. Robert never had much to say to Tom and even the presence of his other sons-in-law didn't make it any easier. Mary left the room last. In the doorway she looked back at Matthew, willing him to help her father make peace with Tom.

As soon as the ladies were all settled, Violet, who had come for dinner, turned to Sybil. "You look so tired; the trip didn't wear you out did it?"

"No, the boys were actually very good; they were fascinated by the boat and the train. Tom was great with showing them everything there was to see."

"So you didn't travel with a maid then? I would have never dreamed of traveling without one for my children, if I even took them with me at all."

Mary couldn't tell why Violet had to bring it up. They were all well aware that Tom's wages, although enough to support his family, didn't leave enough to pay for a full time nurse maid. Coming home must be such a reminder for Sybil of everything she had given up.

Mary replied before Sybil could say anything. "Granny, you know full well that things are different now. Parents now days are expected to be more involved in the lives of their children."

"I know that, and I admire how you and Matthew are involved with Maggie, but three boys, I am overwhelmed by the idea of it."

"I for one am glad that I had a girl," of course Edith had to have her say. Mary knew it didn't matter to Edith because her husband had two sons from his first marriage. Even though it wasn't, Mary felt the conversation pointed at her and she sighed in relief as the men came through the door.

* * *

_Sorry if that last bit was out of character for any of them, I struggled with it. Anyway, if you catch any spelling or grammar errors feel free to point them out, they are not my strong point. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this chapter has been long in coming. I have been meaning to get this up for a while but have had a few crazy weeks. As always, I love to hear from you even if it's just to correct my spelling or grammar. :) _

* * *

The necessity of a full time nurse maid had been a point of discussion in the Crawley house since their first awareness of Maggie. Concessions had been made and both parties appeased with the hire of a second maid for the house whose duties would include helping with the baby. The arrangement had soon been generous enough for Mary; she hadn't expected to enjoy the small moments with her daughter, the little ways in which she could help her, like doing up the buttons on the back of her daughter's dress as she was currently doing.

Talking excitedly about their plans to spend the day with Sybil and her children, it took Mary a moment to realize her daughter's silence on the matter. Maggie had always been thoughtful and articulate but it surprised her mother all the same when she voiced her concerns, "I always have fun with them, but Mother, I don't know how to play with them."

Mary tucked a loose strand of her daughter's dark hair behind her ear before asking what she meant. "They have secrets together, but I don't have secrets with anybody."

She pulled her daughter onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her to hold her close, "you can have secrets with me." She knew it wasn't the same, it wasn't what Maggie meant, but she hoped it would be some consolation; it was all she could give.

* * *

Sybil looked tired, which was strange, Mary couldn't remember a time when Sybil had seemed tired- she had always been full of energy, even when nursing throughout the war. Mary reached her arm around her sister and moved so Sybil's head could rest on her shoulder, sharing a closeness they hadn't had since they were children. They sat in silence watching their children play, Mary thought Sybil might have fallen asleep when she heard her mummer "I love it you know, being their mother… even when it's hard and I'm tired, I love it."

Mary squeezed her younger sister's shoulder, "you know, I wasn't sure I was going to like being a mother but I do." She looked around at her daughter, previous apprehension abandoned, trying so hard to keep up with her busy cousins. Three did seem like a lot, it's no wonder they wore Sybil out sometimes. _Maybe,_ Mary thought to herself, _maybe it was alright that she only had Maggie, easier if nothing else. _She shook her head; it wasn't working, convincing herself that she didn't want more children. Sybil was happy, even when things were hard and Mary knew that she would be too.

* * *

_Mary straightened the bow perched on top of the little blond curls, before finishing her own black ensemble with a hat. The girl took her hand and together they walked in silence through town to the station- there they waited expectantly as a train rounded into view. Mary wasn't sure why but she knew they were waiting for the girl's siblings. The girl looked up at Mary, her blue eyes- blue like Matthew's- pleading at her mother to understand._

Mary woke with a start, the blue eyes and blond hair burned in her memory. As much as it was a relief, her dream also added a fresh layer of guilt. She turned to her husband, noticing he was lying awake in the early morning light. Gently she turned as lay her head on his chest, his arm curving around her. "Maggie won't be the only one."

Matthew's hand ran through her hair for a moment before answering, "What do you mean?"

"I had a dream, there was a little girl, who wasn't Maggie, but she was ours." Mary paused and looked at her husband before continuing, "She looked like you. We were waiting for her brothers and sister. I'm not sure how I knew, but I did." His arms tightened around her, "I've tried to convince myself that it would be alright if she were the only one, that we are a perfect little family as we are, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't wrap my head around the idea." She leaned up and kissed him, "it's not the end, and the time will come."

He loved her so much, he kissed her back, breaking away just long enough to glance at the clock, checking how much time he had before he had to get ready for work. "Maybe that time is now," he said with a smile as he turned his full attentions to his wife.


End file.
